Whenever we're alone
by Precious93
Summary: Clint remembers why he loves Natasha. Clint POV I own nothing.


_A/N: This story was inspired by the song Whenever We're Alone by Brantley Gilbert. I am now officially in love with his music! Okay, so anyway, more Clintasha feels comin' atcha! Enjoy! Read and review!_

_I own nothing-sad but true._

Whenever we're alone

Clint POV

Natasha finally got home at nine o'clock. She was supposed to be back a few hours ago, but Fury had other plans. She kicked off her heels and flopped down onto the bed, still wearing her cat suit.

"Today sucks," she pouted.

Clint chuckled. "It does that sometimes."

"Fury made me babysit new recruits. They couldn't even take a punch!" She grumbled.

"Nat, no one can take your punches."

She smirked. "Except you. You can take them."

"That I can. I also give as good as I get," he winked.

"That you do, last time we sparred I had a black eye for a week." she play punched his arm.

"Sorry 'bout that," he smiled.

"Whatever," Natasha mumbled. He could tell she was exhausted. Training recruits, filing reports, and being an all around badass has that effect. Her breathing evened out and he could tell she was drifting off.

He stood, careful not to jostle her too much. Turning her over he unzipped her suit. He peeled it off her body. She let him peel it off her body, because nobody go with three feet of Natasha without getting dead, even if she was half conscious. She was in her panties and bra. He pulled off is t-shirt and slid it over her head. Reaching under the shirt, he unclasped her bra and removed it.

When he was done he crawled back into the bed, pulling her against him. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Her hand rested over his heart.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Mmm."

Finally Natasha's breathing evened out again. When he was sure she was asleep he whispered, "I love you."

Soon, he started drifting off, too.

_She was dancing around the livingroom in his t-shirt. In just his t-shirt. She was singing to one of her favorite songs, Mine by taylor Swift, though she would deny it if anyone ever found out. She was having fun and being, well, silly. He was sitting on the couch, watching with amusement as she spun around. She pulled her hair out of its clip, letting it fall around her shoulders._

_He stood up and pulled her into him and danced with her. They floated around the livingroom, laughing. Another song came on the radio, a slower song. He pulled her right up against him and they swayed to the new song. _

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you," she whispered back. _

Clint woke up, Natasha was no longer in the bed, but it was still dark outside. He heard water running in the bathroom, then it turned off. She shuffled out into the room and back to the bed. Crawling in, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She laid down facing away frm him. He pulled her body against his so they matched two spoons.

_They were in a club. Natasha was wearing a form fitting black cloth that was two short to be considered a dress. She was dancing to the thumping base. She was luring him to her. Their mark. Clint thought that bastard was damn lucky to dance with her, even if he was about to die. _

_He smirked to himself thinking about getting Natasha out of that dress later. When their mission was over, they walked through the park. She took off her heels and walked barefoot through the grass. It was a cool summer night, so she wasn't going to freeze. _

_Clint, watched her running through the trees, chasing the night. She was so much like a child sometimes, he loved her for it. Soon, he was chasing her, playing a game._

_He caught up to her and kissed her sweetly, passionately, lovingly. _

_"I love you," this time she said it first._

_"I love you," he answered. _

They woke up in the morning, ready for another day of business. As they got ready, Clint watched Natasha get ready. Pulling a brush through her curls, applying very little make-up. She chose to wear jeans and a tank top with her leather jacket. Of course her wardrobe wouldn't be complete without her many weapons. He guessed she had at least eight hidden on her.

He wished he could strip her of all her weapons and clothes and they could go back to bed. His favorite things about her only showed whenever they were alone. He wanted her like that all the time, but she wasn't. He loved her for only letting him see her like that.

"Hey," he called to her as she was putting her heels on.

"Yeah?" she turned to see him watching her.

"Come here," he pulled her into a kiss. It lasted a long time, but not long enough.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she kissed him quickly before she strolled out the door. She called back over her shoulder, "you coming?"

"Right behind you," he called.

Damn, he loved her so much.


End file.
